15 Minutes Boyfriend!
by cherry2910
Summary: Natsume has approximately 15 minutes every day to woo Mikan and persuade her into becoming his girlfriend since he's fallen in love with her at first sight. But Mikan isn't ready to melt at all... A vigorous schedule and a cafe has her on her toes all the time that she doesn't have any time for relationships. So Natsume makes her a compromise. He'll be her 15 minutes boyfriend.


A/N: My very first one shot! I can't believe it! I actually meant to make it into a story just like every other but then, thought this would be cool as a one shot and consolidated everything into one long chapter. Was it in the least bit funny or romantic? Tell me your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Honestly, you're exactly like your damned father! That bloody man continues to torture me even after he's dead! Do I not get to have a moment of peace and quiet in this house?" My mother blared in her silk like voice as I nodded along although I wasn't really listening to her mindless rambling.

"Mikan, sweetie, I'm really worried. Girls your age should be out there! Exploring the world, having fun and dating cute and adorable boys! Not stuck with your forty three year old mother working day and night in your father's rundown café... God, what am I gonna do if you end up single for the rest of your life or—or even worse, tomorrow on my bed stand I find a confession letter that states you're gay and you've run off to Australia or America with your female friend!"

I slapped my hand against my forehead and shoved a little portion of lemon biscotti dipped in white chocolate into my mother's pretty mouth to put a stop to her talking any further.

"Mum, _**please**_. You're gonna give the customers the wrong idea _again_. Jesus. How many times do I have to tell you that nothing of the sort is going to happen?! I am a hot blooded woman and I promise you, I'm 100% straight and I'm not into girls for heaven's sake! And the cafe is doing pretty well actually so why don't you keep your reviews to yourself? And stop giving people the wrong idea about me!" I yelled at her and she frowned.

Sometimes, I feel as though my mom hasn't grown up at all. I look at her now, and all I see is a kid. A sweet, innocent and adorable girl. Not a fully matured woman of 43.

"But really Mikan! I was already pregnant with you when I was your age. And you, you're turning 20 this year and you've never had a boyfriend your entire life! Tell me, how am I supposed to sit tight like nothing's happening?" She said in a worried and brittle tone.

I laughed. "My adorable 43 year old, ultra modern mama, can you please mind your own business and leave me alone?! If I feel like I'm missing something in my life, I promise, I'll make a move on my own. Relax." I said and turn my attention towards the freshly baked cookies in the oven.

"Excuse me?" A pink haired girl came up to the counter and I turned towards her, completely ignoring my mother who's still probably rambling. "A vanilla latte and a big crunch veg classic burger. Is that all?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Thank you. Here's your bill. Your order will be delivered shortly." I said and the girl went back to her seat and I got down preparing her order.

Mom beside me sighed and pushed me aside lightly as she prepared the coffee and I smiled at her heating the already made burger in the oven. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone in a full sleeved, V neck white shirt and navy blue jeans step out of the café with our private book.

"Excuse me? Hello?! One second. Excuse me! Just a minute please. That belongs to us." I said as I grab onto his shoulder and yank the book out of his hands.

The man looks surprised and also, somewhat annoyed. Okay, scratch that. He looks absolutely pissed. Although, I don't have the time to register that at all given that he is freaking gorgeous! And his eyes... A dazzling shade between scarlet and crimson.

"Hey, what the hell?! This is mine." He yelled and snatched it right back. "Huh? No, it's not. I'm sorry but that is ours. And you can't just take it with you because this is from our personal collection. You can read it as much as you want right here but I can't allow you to take it out, I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

* * *

I've seen millions of girls up till now. Some I was interested in, but none ever seemed to satisfy me. I always thought I had been in love before, but I was proved wrong with each and every encounter I had in my life. I had never really been sorry to leave any of my past girlfriends. But as I look at her now...

I can't remember any of my past girlfriend's faces. But, why do I feel as though her face.., her face is one I won't be able to forget?

Her eyes the hue of dark roasted coffee beans with flecks of mocha latte. They glow with humour and playfulness that gives you shivers but at the same time, wraps you in a warm embrace. And if I am to be frank, I didn't know what hue of brown her eyes were. They were literally every shade of brown a person could imagine. A raw umber and caramel mix, dotted with bits of dark chocolate. Her eyes were trimmed by long gorgeous lashes, cheeks florid and her lips, flawlessly sculpted.

Her hair was a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a shade could play with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I could look at her like this, all day long.

"I know, this is my favourite book too. And once you pick it up you just can't put it down, you just have to finish it but you seem to be forgetting a tiny detail that this book is ours and—" She said and without warning, ambled away towards the book shelf. "Hey, listen—!" I said and followed her to the book shelf as well.

With an astounded and dubious expression, she pulled out the same book from her book shelf and bit her lower lip, and then, turning to meet my eyes with a sheepish expression, she apologized with the sweetest smile ever.

I crossed my arms against my chest, awaiting her explanation, glaring at her although for some strange reason, I wasn't really angry at hr at all. "I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea that—"

"That one book can have other copies too and you're not the only who might own it since as you said, once you pick it up, you just can't seem to put it down which can also lead to other people buying the same book." I said in a smug and somewhat, in an annoyed tone taking MY book back.

The graceful woman behind the counter—an older version of the girl in front of me, whom I suspect is her mother, scoffs a bit, covering her mouth in a gracious manner to hide her growing smile.

"Yeah... Um, uh—h-how about a cup of coffee? On us?" She suggested with a bright glint in her playful brown eyes. I was feeling rather smug, and I wonder why that was. I wanted her to—well, panic. I liked seeing her various expressions.

"That I've had. In case you forgot, I was leaving through the door." I replied, pointing to the cafe front doors. She seemed rather silly standing there flabbergasted, searching for words to say. Though unlike all the other girls I'd come across in my life, it wasn't because of me or the aura I gave off. That is, as many would tell you—I am a total knockout, or a dreamboat, or a dish to die for. I know. I'm aware of it too. Painfully so. It's not easy being popular.

"Ok, then, uhm—you can have it for free the next time you come." She said shyly. "Uh-Huh. And what is the guarantee for that 'next time'?" Again, she stuttered. It was kind of cute to watch. Then she bent down and scooped something out and handed me a card.

"Here. It's a gift card worth 1500 yen. Whenever you decide to come back, just show me that and I'll um, serve you your coffee." She said as I stared at the card.

"Just out of curiosity, what if I want to redeem my offer? Like, if I want something _other_ than the _'free coffee'_ you're offering?" I asked using my best husky voice and the thin smile that had proved to be severely lethal to the hearts of millions of girls who'd adored me. I leaned forward on the counter, placing a fist to my cheek.

I believe I was being painfully clear with my body language that I was trying to flirt with her. And to rain on my parade, she blinked in utter confusion.

"Uh yeah. Sure, I guess. As long as you order something within the limits of the gift card then, fine." She replied seriously. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

This girl, she actually thought that I was being serious about redeeming a stupid offer? I'm loaded to boot. Or at least my family is. I could buy this damned café if I wanted to but it's not like she knew that.

Her mother—I assume it's her mother—at least, seemed to be a sensible person and was lowering her eyes, and just like me, was struggling hard not to burst out laughing at her daughter's very poor sense of understanding the concept of body language and flirting.

I nodded at her as I resisted a chuckle. Putting my shades back on from my shirt, I left the café knowing full well, I would be returning a lot sooner than I'd expected. "I'll see you." I said and she gave me the most professional and to my distaste, a smile practiced and poised several times. I liked her genuine expressions but on the contrary I hated seeing such a forced and practiced smile on her sweet face.

I glanced at her mother (?) and she smiled too, giving me a light wave. I smiled at the older woman and nodded at her before turning to leave. Then I realized, I didn't even know the beautiful brunette girl's name. I guess the café was an independent one and so, she didn't wear a name tag.

Her mother I confirm, helped me out on this one. "Mikan, your burger's done." She said with a smile signalled my way and I smile back thinly. "Mikan..." I whisper to myself. For no reason at all, I feel myself smiling. "Mikan..." I knew for a fact that I won't ever be forgetting that name.

* * *

"Hot, wasn't he?!" Mom blared in my ear for the whole café to hear once the guy was out the door. "He was also trying to flirt with you! And you, you'll remain just like the idiot your father was. He was soo cute! Oh my god, Mikan, maybe you can set yourself up with that guy!" She almost yelled, skipping up and down in pure joy and excitement.

"Mum! _**Please**_! For heaven's sake, don't do anything stupid and ask him out in my place. He's a customer and I was just apologizing. Dude, like, why is that whenever you see me with a boy, your mind immediately starts cooking up scenarios where I fall in love and marry him?!" I asked, disgusted with the thought, although the guy _was_ pretty high level.

"It's not like you _will_ fall in love with him even if I do imagine it. So, why can't you at least let me imagine my daughter marrying a handsome man in peace? It's all I can do at the moment." She said sulkily as I laughed. "Geez, do whatever you want!"

The next day:

"Mum, why didn't you wake me up? Ugh, I'm gonna be late!" I said and rushed out the door and raced down the path to college. I only just made it on time for my first lecture. Fortunately, the professor had some work to do and arrived late.

College went by as expected, and before I knew it I found myself walking down the road to Cup and Saucer, our very own café. "Mum, why didn't you wake me up this morning?! I almost missed a lecture thanks to you!" I said, picking up empty coffee mugs from tables.

"You're always running around, sleeping in late for one day wouldn't mean the end of the world. You look so lovely when you're sleeping." She said with an adorable smile on her face.

"Lovely, was I? You should've let me sleep an hour more. I would've looked even more lovelier standing outside in the hallways with bed hair and drool running down to my chin, all by myself." I said sarcastically as she laughs as always, not taking me seriously.

I ignore her as I put on my linen dusty pink half apron over my regular clothes and two attractive looking men come up to the counter. I put on my best smile and greet them politely. "Hi. How are you doing?" I said. The man in blonde smiled. "Hey."

"Can I take your order please?" I asked, readying my notepad as the raven haired guy in a tight black and white hoodie blazer frowned at me.

"Order? You're the one who gave this to me, right? If you remember for yesterday. You mistook me for a book thief and humiliated me in front of everybody, after all. Ring a bell?" The man said, holding up a gift card and suddenly it struck me.

This was the guy from yesterday. I'd completely forgotten about him! "Yeah I'm so sorry. So, um, what would you like? Today's special is Peppermint Chocolate Chip Frappuccino." I asked as sweetly as I could although the totally hot jackass in front of me made it slightly irritating to do so.

"You know, just a free cup of coffee seems rather less of a compensation for what happened to me. I mean, you humiliated me in front of everybody, blaming me for something I didn't do at all without listening to what I had to say on the matter." He said self-righteously.

I raised an eyebrow at his demand. I already gave him a gift card worth 1500 _and_ a free coffee. What more does he want?! I sighed inwardly, "I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience you had to go through on my behalf. Can I interest you in a few of our wraps, sandwiches or croissants then?" I asked as he smiled sweetly up at me and nodded.

"A Basil Tomato & Mozzarella Cheese Sandwich and your best Fruit Cup then, if you don't mind." He said with an incredibly conceited and smug smirk. I was on the verge of strangling him. But like all good entrepreneurs, I maintained a good outlook and forced myself to smile.

I gritted my teeth as I said, "Of course. Please seat yourself then, I'll bring you your order shortly." He nodded and left as I turned to my mother and whispered lightly.

"Ugh! Mum, can you believe that guy?! I mistook his book for mine, that's all! And he's acting as if I called the police and sentenced him to jail! I mean, a free coffee and a cheese sandwich and on top of that, a fruit cup for his friend! Why not just take the whole damned café with you?!" I yelled quietly to my mother in frustration.

My mother, being the idiot that she is, instead of taking my side, laughed. Knowing full well what she was going to say, I held up a hand. "Don't okay? Just don't. I'm already frustrated here, so do me a favour. Stop your matrimonial site and go home and let me work." I said and pushed her out.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, you're being silly. Why not just tell her who you are?" Ruka said as I frowned. "Then we'll see how uninterested she remains." He added with an edge in his voice, digging into his fruit cup that was laced with cream.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good. And why are you so obsessed with her anyway? I agree she's beautiful but she runs a café. That... Doesn't really go with your uh, image. If you know what I mean." He said. Ruka was after all my best friend. If I didn't tell him about my obsessive crush on a girl who I hardly knew, who else am I gonna tell? "I don't know. There's just something. I-I just can't stop thinking about her." I replied as I looked towards her.

She was frowning at her mother and pushing her out the counter, telling her to go. Her mother obliged and bid her goodbye and my brain started raking for openings.

"Wait for me, I'll be right back." I said and dashed out the door behind her mother. Unfortunately for me, the bus left and I stood there disappointed.

"So I take it, you're interested?" A disembodied voice asked me from behind and I turned to look at Mikan's mother, leaning against the doorway, looking pretty.

Five foot seven, sleek straight brown hair, flawless ivory skin with a willowy walk, she had a perfectly symmetric face cut right from the pages of a women's magazine to the point that I was almost sure she might be a model. Well, at any rate she's not dumb like her daughter, thank god.

"Well, if we're both standing here right now, I guess it's safe to say we both are." I replied confidently and she smiled with the air of a graceful yet manipulative woman.

"I guess so. But I feel like I should warm you, my daughter's extremely arrogant and dumb to the very core. She isn't bad at heart but sadly for me, she's not at all interested in dating or anything else normal girls would be interested in. And if there's anything you want to say to her, say it blatantly to her face or else she isn't gonna be able to understand. And please don't try to flirt since it ends up giving her the wrong conclusion about your intent. Like I said, she is absolutely dim witted when it comes to these things."

I smiled as I nodded at her. "Now I know cupid exists. Thank you future mother-in-law." I said as she smiled. "Oh don't thank me yet. That's no easy wall to climb. I have been pestering her for years altogether and she's well, stubborn like dirt stains. If you really think you can persuade her, be my guest. I'd love to see you try since it might mean some entertainment for me as well. Future, _might be_ , son-in-law." She said and winked at me lightly.

I scoffed at her mother's underestimation. "Well, you don't know me then. And on a scale of 1 to 10, how happy would you be if I visited your café on a daily basis from now on?" I asked and the woman practically squealed. "10 on 10. And it'll be the completely opposite on my daughter's scale." She said as I smiled. "I'm about to change that."

And for the next few days, I was in the café before Mikan was, helping Yuka, Mikan's mother insisted I call her that, making appetizers and drinks and all that for the cafe. Yuka was pretty willing on having me since I attracted quite a few female customers while Mikan was pretty unwilling on having me since I attracted her growing annoyance.

* * *

"Yuka was telling me that you like cupcakes a lot." He said as he pulled out a fresh batch of cupcakes from the oven. "So which do you prefer out of chocolate, vanilla, caramel and strawberry?" Natsume asked as he held in his hand a can of whipped cream.

I learned the gorgeously irksome guy's name was Natsume. He's been pestering me nonstop for the past 4 to 5 days and for no reason whatsoever. "I'd prefer you out of my kitchen and on this side of the counter please." I replied and I grab the can.

"How rude. I was making them for you, you know, since Yuka was pretty _relentless_ on how much you _love_ cupcakes." He said as he topped the cupcake with chocolate frosting and forced it into my mouth. "Here, try this." He said as I almost choked.

But, however his technique of feeding, I had to give it to him. The frosting instantly melted on my mouth leaving a silky sensation on my tongue and the texture of the cake was crunch on the top and yet spongy on the inside and it bounced against my cheeks as I melted in the delightful dessert.

But obviously, I wasn't gonna say that. If I did, I knew it would only worsen things and heighten his hopes. So, NO. No way. "You're qualified enough to open your own cafe, Natsume. So please, would you get out of mine and leave me to work in peace?!" I retort harshly and put on my apron.

He frowned sweetly. "Ouch. I don't know if Yuka would agree to that." He said in a smug tone leaning in towards my face as I pushed him away by the chest.

"Out please, and that apron belongs to us." I pointed out and he obliged. "Fine." And like this, Natsume has been successfully getting on my nerves for days altogether and I still haven't been able to figure what is it that he wants exactly.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my house?! And at this time of the night? Mom! Why'd you let this guy in?" I asked folding my arms across my chest as Natsume twirls my mother expertly in his arms. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied smugly as Mum laughed. "He dances really well Mikan and he's teaching me too." She said laughing like an innocent kid.

"Mum! God, honestly." I said and walked into my room and my mom called out from behind. "At any rate, eat your dinner at least." She said as I shouted back from inside the room. "I'm not hungry!" From the slightly ajar door of my bedroom I saw Natsume smirk and quietly bid my mother goodbye and leave through the front door. I sighed as I marched out.

"I don't know what you said to him mother, but you need to stop. I'm not ready for a relationship, you know that. This is wrong, you're giving him false expectations like this." I said as my mum smiled. "You're wrong, I already told him that. He's pretty persistent in his own way. I think he really likes you." She said in a squeaky voice.

I groaned and went back inside. Taking my textbooks out I started preparing for the next day, doing my projects and all. Somewhere around 12:30 to 1, I decided to go to sleep.

 _Knock, knock._

A knock on my window stirred me up. _Knock, knock._ When I didn't wake up, they started getting louder as I sat up suddenly, fully awake. I looked around frantically, to see a completely vacant room. _Knock, knock._ Turning my attention towards the window, I unlatched the lock and forced the window open.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsume popped out. "Hi." He said as I shriek lightly.

"You... Are you crazy?! What are you doing here at this time of the night?" I asked as he shook his head. "Look, I need to talk to you. It's very important." He said in a very serious tone. In all my days I've known this guy, I know one thing.

Natsume doesn't take no for an answer.

"What?!" I asked impatiently as he smirked. "Look, Yuka told me that whatever I want to say to you I should do it bluntly. So here goes nothing." He said and smiled in a sweet, mischievous, almost boyish way.

He held up his hands and fidgeted a little before telling me, "I've got no words, ok? I could give you a lot of fancy flowery crap but bottom line, I like you. It's as simple as that. And don't ask me why and how because I really don't know. I saw you that day for the first time in your cafe and I don't know.., I just flipped. Something struck and I've been obsessed with you ever since." He confessed.

I was too shocked to say anything. My mouth hung open, my eyes widened. "You—What?! B-But you, you don't even know me." I countered poorly. "What? Now I have to write down a bio data just to fall in love with you?" He said sarcastically as I frowned. "Very funny Natsume. If this is one of your jokes, do us both a favour and—" He didn't let me speak any further and from through the window, he pressed a finger to my lips.

"I'm damn serious. I've never ever been this serious before in my life. I seriously, seriously love you. And I want you to go out with me." He said bluntly. Again, I was lost for words. "Y-You can't be in love with me! T-That's, that's ridiculous! We've barely known each other and you're always annoying me. Didn't mother tell you how arrogant I am?"

"Look, I honestly don't care about it, but if it really bothers you so much, I know you love that café and your mother. You're also pretty original and creative with your projects and good at cooking. You like exotic orchids better than ordinary roses. You're a bathroom singer. And you hum a lot while you're working and you like old English songs. And Yuka didn't need to tell me, you already _seem quite_ arrogant enough. Is that enough or should I lay down some more things?" He asked.

I couldn't help myself, I started to smile. "Fine, you do know me quite a bit. But.., Mum forgot to tell you about one important thing." I said and he sighed, leaning on the window sill, closer to my face and lightly grazed his fingers to mine.

"And what is that?" He asked sweetly in a slow tone. "I don't want to be in any kind of relationship right now." I replied, breaking it to him as gently as possible. I guess, he wasn't that bad a guy. Just annoying. "And why is that? You're lesbian?" He asked as immediately, my eyes widen.

"No! Why is it that everybody I meet seems to think that?" I said with a frown as he laughed out loud. The rich sound of his laughter made me feel warm and at ease. I wonder why that was. Then, suddenly, he climbed over the window. "H-Hey, what! What are you doing?!" I asked as I backed away and he jumped into my bedroom.

"Sorry, it's kind of chilly outside." He said and wrapped myself in my blanket. "So, why not? If you're not lesbian..." I sighed again. "Will you please drop the lesbian issue already?! And there's two reasons for that. One, I don't know you even if you _do_ know ME to some extent. And two, I don't have the time to spend time with you so that I can get to know you." I replied as his eyes widened in mock surprise.

"OMG. Excuse me if I come off as a little rude here but, from the way you're talking, I get the impression as though the whole world's responsibilities lie on your _delicate_ shoulders." He said and I snapped.

"Dude, I really don't have the time. Do you even know my routine? I have to wake up at 5 everyday, prepare breakfast and lunch for me and my mom, then I review all my notes for my college lectures, then I have to do my chores all around the house and then, I take the bus to college. I'm on the cultural committee and I'm also in the social service league. After college, I have to go to the café and I don't come back home until 9. After that, I have my college projects and lectures to review and also my chores and my web page which I update on a regular basis. I always go to sleep at 1 or 1:30 and I have to wake up at 5 again. The only time I have is the 15 minute walk between café and home. That's it!" I replied harshly.

"So, there's no chance? At all?" He asked with a pouty face. "Why would there be? I just told you, I don't have the time for a relationship. It's hope—" I replied and he interrupted in between, throwing the blanket away as he stepped closer to me.

"Of course you have time. A lot of time in fact." He said as I narrowed my eyes and my brows furrowed. "Oh really? When?!" I asked as he replied smirking. "You just said so yourself. 15 minutes. _A whole 15 minutes_! That's more than enough for me. Give me a chance." He said as I shook my head.

"Unbelievable. You're unbelievable. I'm not agreeing to this nonsense. Leave right now, Natsume. I have college tomorrow, please go." I said but like I said, he won't take no for an answer.

"24 hours, can't you spare me 15 minutes from those 24 long hours?!"

"What do you think you'll be able to do in just 15 minutes?"

"Why think of it as just 15? 15 minutes everyday and I'll have 105 minutes which also equals to 6300 seconds. And besides, You'll know it by yourself when you spend those 15 minutes with me. Come on, please? Just 15 minutes." He said as I sighed in defeat. "You're wasting your time, I hope you know. But, fine. Only 15 minutes." I said sulkily as he smiled in triumph and jumped out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow after your shift gets over then. Don't forget, okay? 15 minutes." He said as I shook my head once again but I wonder why, I'm smiling.

* * *

The next day:

Locking up the doors to the café, I turn to see Natsume, seated on a park bench near the café, eating popcorn from a paper bag in a bored fashion. His eyes light up the instant he sees me and he gets up and walks over to me.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" I commented. He smirked playfully. "You're also looking very beautiful today." He replied as I let loose a small chuckle. I turn to the huge paper bag in his hands. "Why the popcorn?" I asked as he fell into step beside me.

"Well, since you're so busy with college and café and stuff, I reckoned you won't have the time to come with me on a date to a movie and so, I thought I'll watch the movie myself and tell you the story as shortly as I can."

I almost laughed. "I-I see. So, which movie did you see?" I asked as I took the bag of popcorn from him only to see that it was half eaten. I turn to look at him pointing to the bag with accusive eyes. "What?! I've been sitting here, waiting for your shift to get over for the past 30 minutes with nothing to do at all. And it's not like you were gonna eat it all by yourself. But either way, back to the topic, since you like old songs, I reckoned you like old films too and so, I watched the Da Vinci Code and I'm only hoping you haven't seen it." He said as I shook my head.

"Okay so, the story is about a Symbologist Robert Langdon..." He said and went to a full but brief summary of what the film is all about. Surprisingly, I listened to all he said with the utmost interest. Not because of the story but because of him. It was... Captivating. His voice, his expressions.

Everything.

"It's a kind of unspoken rule you know, for a guy to take his girlfriend to an exotic restaurant for a candlelight dinner at least once in his lifetime. And so, today is our candlelight dinner date." He said as he took out a small roll from his bag and gave it to me. "You do like Chinese, right? I know you like spicy food best so, I got you a Schezwan roll. Here." I giggled a little as I took it from him.

"Thanks. Hmm, it's good. And just a second, you said candlelight dinner, where—" But before I could finish, he held up his index finger. "I knew you'd ask. And don't laugh, okay? It took me a full 45 minutes to make this thing." He said and took out a small handmade white box like lantern. He pressed something on the back side of the lantern and suddenly a light flickered inside the simple box.

Even though he told me not to, I laughed. I pressed a hand to my lips as I did so. It was so funny seeing him fidget with the lantern switch. "I told you not to laugh. I'm trying my hardest here to pursue you, what's so funny?" He said and it only made me laugh even harder, I don't know why. He looked so cute with that box in hand.

"And today will be our walk hand-in-hand date. We're just gonna walk home hand in hand asking each other questions and learn about each other. But since I already know a fair bit about you, let's make this beneficial for you and play 20 questions and you can ask me anything." He said sweetly lacing his fingers to mine.

" _Anything_?" I repeated, ignoring the fact that his fingers were touching mine. "Any. Thing." He said, splitting the syllable into two words. I blushed a little but smiled and then I realized.

"Is hand in hand necessary?" I asked, although I liked the warmth of his hands. He sulked. "Would you rather I kiss you?" He asked and I blushed. "W-Wha! What do you mean by that?" I asked as my face burned and warmth crept up my cheeks. "If you let me kiss you, just once, I'll resist holding your hand."

"N-No way! N-No, no!" I replied hurriedly as I snatched my hand away and looked the other way. "Then I want your hand. Until we reach your house that is." He said as he snatched my hand right back and interlocked his fingers with mine. "It's either this or that and I don't take no for an answer." He said and I fell silent, not knowing how to argue to that. I didn't even say yes or fine. I fell quiet, walking hand in hand as I blushed.

"As much as I love walking with you like this, I do want you to get to know me better so that you don't have to whine about how you don't know me at all, when I ask you out somewhere in the near future. So, ask away." He said glancing at his watch as he added. "We 11 minutes left."

I smiled easing a little as I asked him, "Hobbies?" He pondered a while. "Cooking and Painting. Developed quite recently actually, thanks to a certain someone." He said and I blush once again. "What do you mean by that?" I asked as my second question.

"I realized I can't really enter _your_ kitchen without being a qualified patisserie. And since you're always so **_busy_ **with everything and I don't get to see you at all since you're so _**busy** _all the time, I decided to address my focus elsewhere but no matter what I draw, it ends up looking like you." He said as I pursed my lips, trying hard not to smile and blush. But it was useless.

"Your passion?" I asked instead as my third question. "Literature. I write, but it's nothing too major. I've also taken part in competitions and won hands down but that doesn't really, well, signify anything. They're just plain old showpieces after all. And let's not forget that I am a born genius, it's not like me to NOT win a competition." He said as I giggled.

"Modest, aren't you? So, next question.., do you get angry often?" I asked. "I used to. But for good reason, I promise." He replied as I nodded. "What do you dislike the most?" I asked and he smirked at me. "Dishonest and manipulative people. And... Bitter gourd." He replied with an expression of disgust plastered on his face as I giggled seeing it.

By the time we reach my house, I've asked him about 19 questions. "Ok then, bye. I should go, mom will be waiting for me." I said and was about to climb up the 1st few stairs when he called out. "Mikan!" I turn and notice him fidget a little.

"You still have one question left." He said as I blush. "You... Were you always this crazy or—?" I break off to laugh in the middle, leaving my question incomplete. Natsume steps gently closer to me, barely leaving any space between our bodies.

"Only since a few days." He said sweetly, lightly tracing his fingers again on mine. "What?" I asked, still giggling lightly. "Ever since I met you." He added and I stopped laughing as my heart thumps loudly and I blush slightly. He smiles at me in a sweet and sincere way, "Good night." He whispered. I nod. "Good night." I whisper back.

* * *

And the next day and after that and after that and after that, Natsume, as promised stands outside my café every night and somehow, my 15 minutes increased to a full 25 minutes and I don't even know it sometimes. Being with him, time seems so... Unessential. I've even started to care for my appearance more than usual.

Today, I let my hair loose and wore a small one piece white dress. The slightly bold design of the floral garment scooped the top of my breasts and left my arms bare and ended right below my knees. The criss cross lace up back left a small portion of my back undressed.

"Wow. Someone's looking super attractive today. Any special occasion?" My mom asked. Of course, her mind would be bursting with fireworks. "Mum, please. It's, it's not like that! He just comes every night and so, I have company on my way back. That's all. He's—He's just a friend." I said and my mother frowned.

"Who's talking about Natsume? I was going to ask you if it's someone's birthday or if you're going to a party or something. Where did he come from in between?" Mom said innocently batting her eyes as I bit my lower lip. "Stop, just stop. I know what you're trying to do here. I told you it's not like that and I need to go inside. You can go home, I'll take care of everything here." I said and blushed unconsciously.

My mother left with a big grin as I covered my face with both my hands and squealed inwardly, blushing furiously. But mother was right. I don't know what it was, but these days, I couldn't stop thinking about Natsume. Or about what kind of "Date" we were going to have that night.

My heart instantly beat faster whenever he was around. I blushed and stuttered in his presence but I didn't hate it when he held my hand or when he accidentally hugged me or when I shared an indirect kiss with him in one of our " 15 minutes date" when I dropped my ice cream spoon and he offered me his instead. I would look out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of him, seated on the bench, waiting for me.

A boring, tiring and lonely part of my day had become my most treasured time. And before I knew it, I became rather greedy, hoping for more. I wanted to spend more time with him, hear his lame attempts at making me laugh since Natsume likes to see me laugh and I wanted him to touch me more. How funny when I was the one who was pushing him away so strongly in the beginning.

When I saw him again that night, Natsume couldn't take his eyes off me. He kept staring blankly in space and his face went a little red. I had to call him at least 5 times to bring him back to reality. "Sorry, uh, y-you, you're looking-" He said and again his stare lingered on me as I blushed.

Batting my eyes innocently at him, I called out to him again. "Natsume? What's wrong? Is it weird, do I look strange? This is my favourite dress." I said and he blushed a little more visibly this time. "I-I didn't say that. You, you look fine. Better than fine. You're looking wonderful." He said hurriedly.

I giggled at his act of innocence. "What are we doing today?" I asked and he regained his composure. "Right, today's our dancing date. Today, you and me, we'll dance all the way to your house." He said and twirled me around. Thankfully, the roads were deserted and so no one saw us or said anything against our little escapade either. My face broke into a full blown smile as he spun me out and back into my arms.

Soon, we were in front of my house but neither of us stopped. He pulled me in by my waist and we both danced slowly, on my front porch. I looked into his eyes and I felt the same electricity all over again. I felt my heart beat faster, and as though by instinct, I felt shy to meet his eyes and I blushed when he smiled at me. But somehow, I didn't want to stop.

I put a hand to his shoulder, my other hand in his, as we swayed to the slow music we both imagined hearing with every step we took. Suddenly, he guided my hand that was wrapped in his, to his chest and traced his fingers up my hand to my bare shoulders as I cringe under his penetrating gaze and touch.

He pushes my hair back and lightly grazes my earlobe and then traces his fingers to my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. I blush lightly since I knew in my heart and mind what it is that he was going to do. Secretly, I wished for it too in my heart. Somewhere in those 15 minutes every day, I think I feel in love with Natsume.

"Natsume, I—" He put a finger to my lips. "I want a kiss. No exchanges this time, sorry. I'm at my limit." He said, each word heavy with need and his gaze lingered on my lips. I blushed again realizing this would literally be my first kiss. I had never in my life had a boyfriend and that makes it painfully clear that I haven't been kissed either.

I blushed knowing what it could lead to. I didn't have time to think things through as before I knew it, his lips were on mine, my lips were on his and I closed my eyes kissing him back.

The kiss however, wasn't how I imagined my first kiss to be. It was sweet yet a little passion was laced to it. It was needier yet altogether gentle. A warm sensation rushed throughout my body and I pressed my body to his and my hands on their own found their way to his cheek, down to his neck as my other hand stayed on his chest, on his wildly beating heart.

When he pulled away, I felt my face burn and my breathing become ragged ever so slightly, like I was panting. Ever core of my body was leaden with desire.

"So uh, just out of curiosity, if I am to ask you to go out with me, you know like uh, official boyfriend and girlfriend, what exactly will your answer be now?" He asked as I smiled ever so smugly, still feeling lightly heady from the kiss.

"Why don't you ask me out first? I'll tell you my answer then." I replied smiling.

He blinked then smiled, getting the flow of what I was saying. "Sly, aren't you? Then, assuming it **_IS_** in my favour, it won't entirely be unfair if I ask for _another_ kiss, right?" He said leaning his forehead against mine. I blushed but also smiled.

"I don't know. You haven't asked me yet."

"Then, I want another kiss." He said and pulled me closer to him.

I didn't answer him as we both pulled in for another kiss. It was a long, sweet kiss.

"But just so you know, I still only have 15 minutes." I said as he sulked. "Of course, of course. Your highness, you're always so busy after all." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. "But, I have more than 15 minutes on Sunday mornings. And upcoming Tuesday is my day off so..." I batted my eyes at him and he smiled smugly.

"So?" He repeated. "So... Well, you can come to the café if you want or my house." I said and he smiled. "Or we could have our 1st first date to commemorate the start of us officially dating. I got these tickets from my sister to this dumb show I absolutely don't want to go to without you." He said as I laughed.

"So, Tuesday?" I asked as he smiled giving me another kiss on my cheek. "Tuesday." He said. "Hey, say you love me." He said, no more like, ordered all of a sudden just as I was about to wiggle out of his steel like arms back into my house before I end up fainting on my front porch. "Wha?! But–!"

"I'm not letting you go until you say it."

"Natsume, it's already late—"

"Say it."

"But I—"

"Say it."

"Mother will be waiting for me inside—"

"Say you love me first."

"No! I—"

"That's not an answer. Say you love me."

"Why should I be the one—"

"I'll kiss you if you don't say it."

"W-What! What do you—"

"And I won't stop until you say it."

"W-Wait just a second, I call for a time out."

"Wrong answer. Say you love me." He demanded in a deeply husky yet sweet tone. I felt all my barriers crumble at the sound of his voice and the sweet warmth of his scarlet gaze.

"Fine, fine. I... I love you... You stupid Natsume... You selfish jerk and moron..." I replied as a blush again crept up all the way to my ears.

"The 'moron' and 'selfish' part was unnecessary. But... Me too. Mikan, I love you. From now until forever. More than anyone else." He said with so sweet a smile that I felt as though I was melting in his arms under the full moon.

It was overwhelming. This feeling in my heart that Natsume instilled in these past few days in those few 15 minutes, it's overwhelming to the point that I can't bear it. I don't want to ever be apart from him again. Even now. I want to stay like this.

"Didn't you have somewhere to go?" He asked with the same smug smile.

"..." I puffed out my cheek as I looked away in anger and frustration. "Jerk!" I said to myself as Natsume chuckled, having heard me.

He pulled me in closer and gave me another long searing kiss that bore into my soul. "Don't worry, I'll be doing this a lot in the near future so, rest assured. And I promise, we'll have a lot more than just mere 15 minutes since after today, 15 minutes and just one kiss won't be able to satisfy me anymore."

I smiled as I pecked my lips to his slightly. "You're an idiot." I whispered, smiling.

"You like it." He said, kissing me a little possessively. I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't given Natsume a chance. Damn.

"Seriously though, thank god for your mother's existence." Natsume said on cue as we both laughed.

Miles away, dreaming about her husband, comfortable in her bed, Yuka sneezed in her sleep, wondering who was thinking about her. Well, we all know who right?

* * *

Hope this made you smile. I'm still grinning due to the fact that this is my very first completed story. Anyways, let me know your thoughts. :)


End file.
